A Soaring Phenex
by Black Dragon EmperorZ
Summary: Naruto Phenex, otherwise now known as Naruto Uzumaki. His mother, Kushina, died giving birth to him, so he lived with his father as the Bastard Son of the House of Phenex. Abused by his father, Naruto gritted his teeth as he vowed to the world. "You all reject me? Fine! Watch as I, Naruto Phenex, crush all those who oppose me!" Thou shall all regret angering the mighty Pheonix.


**New Idea: A gear that can control gravity.**

**[Data Loading...]**

**Personality: Kind, Thoughtful, Prideful (later on), Ruthless (Later on).**

**Abilities: Unknown**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki (Formerly known as Naruto Phenex.)**

**Race: Half-Human, Half-Devil**

**Current Age: 17**

**[Finish. Starting Preview]**

**Inspiration: The Second Son of Phoenix, and Unknown.**

**Summary: Naruto Phenex, otherwise now known as Naruto Uzumaki. His mother, Kushina, died giving birth to him, so he lived with his father as the Bastard Son of the House of Phenex. Abused by his father, Naruto gritted his teeth as he vowed to the world. "You all reject me? Fine! Watch as I, Naruto Phenex, crush all those who oppose me! Even Gods will be on their knees if they dare try to usurp my Authority!" Naruto will change the world, and he'll do it by force if he had to.**

* * *

"I..." Naruto was left with no words. The pain on his stomach was absolutely unbearable. His regeneration, while great, still couldn't regenerate the physical pain he felt and the emotional pain he felt when this was marked. Two small words were written, yet these two small words broke him.

'Bastard Son' Naruto never even knew it was possible to hurt him this much. He had already gotten over it, he had endured every single insult and every single whipping they gave him. But nothing hurt him more than when his father stood aside and just watched him as the maids of this household branded this mark on him.

Standing beside his father, was a lovely blonde woman who just stood there, her face not showing any emotions at all. Yet, Naruto saw two emotions circulating through her eyes, and these emotions were what made him surprised.

Regret and Guilt. Two emotions that were foreign to him by the woman yet even though he was surprised, he didn't bother. Somewhere, she had changed after multiple sins she had done to him, but that will never change how he felt about his fam- no, these people.

"Get out of here. Looking at you just angers me and disgraces me as I am reminded how stupid I was for going to the human world."

"You..." Naruto glared at Lord Phenex with unparalleled hatred, the gravity around him began shifting causing the Lord to only raise his eyebrow in response.

"Do you truly believe that your worthless sacred gear can scare me, brat? The Lord of the House of Phenex who has lived for centuries?" Lord Phenex sneered as flames engulfed his body.

"You may have my blood in your veins brat, but do remember your also a human. A weak race that can't even push my bloodline to its true potential!" Throwing a fireball at Naruto, the ball of flames held immeasurable strength that soon exploded on Naruto causing him to scream in pain as he felt his skin being burned.

"You hold powerful regeneration, yet it's not to the point where you can shrug off someone who aims to decapitate your head, who aims to pierce your heart and destroy it. Do me a favor, Uzumaki, Son of Kushina, the Red Whore of the Church..." Lord Phenex whispered as gripped Naruto's hair with his hand, ignoring the slight gravity change that had affected the area. His wife looked on, slightly frightened yet still maintained her composure. She constantly reminded herself that Uzumaki Naruto was not her son, merely a bastard to the house of Phenex. His very presence did more harm than good. Yet, she couldn't shake off this feeling that what they were doing was more harm than good...

"Go die for the sake of ALL devils." Lord Phenex said cruelly as his hands were engulfed in flames causing Naruto's eyes to widen in fear.

* * *

"Truly, how outrageous." Serafall sighed looking at the pile of letters of numerous clans attempting to ask her hand in marriage whether they be young or old. She was currently wearing a blue night-gown, her hair straightened all the down to the point it reached her knees, her amethyst eyes filled with boredom and tiredness as she closed it. Her graceful body just slumping slightly as she rested her elbow on the table and laid her head on her hand.

'I wonder, how's he doing right now?' Serafall thought of a certain blonde. Naruto Phenex, otherwise known as the Bastard Son of the Phenex Clan. They had interacted quite a few times and from what she concluded, he was practically one of the few devils who didn't lust after her just like her friend Sirzechs. The only thing that seemed to bother her though was the last time they met when she was finished dining.

**-Flashback-**

_"Mom, Dad, can I get another instructor for my water magic lessons?" Serafall asked her parents who blinked as the three walked out of the restaurant they were in._

_"Why's that? Was he not of satisfactory? While I can't say he's the best water magic user we have out there, He's definitely somewhere around the top dear." Lady Sitri said softly to Serafall who only shook her head._

_"No, it's because my level of water magic is better than him. There's nothing he could teach me. Here watch." Serafall said as she elegantly raised her hand a sphere of water formed._

**_"Devil's Feel." _**_Serafall whispered as the sphere of water began to suddenly rapidly spin much like a whirlpool before it took shape of a spear._

_"Evaluate it please, father." Serafall looked at her father's eyes who just widened along with her mother._

_"Genius daughter! Absolutely Genius! Although it doesn't seem that much, if one were to let there guard down, they won't even know how they would die!" Lord Sitri said in amazement as he stared at the beautiful spinning spear. From what he can tell, if one were to be pierced by it, they would explode into a bloody mist! It isn't just the power of penetration that the spear had, it was it's explosive abilities as well! Its power was well enough to force an experienced High-class Devil down to his knees. The best thing is that his daughter didn't even seem slightly exhausted at all. _

_From the eyes that her husband was giving her, Lady Sitri simply sighed before looking at her daughter with a slight smile on her face. It looks like it was time for them to step up now that there Daughter had reached this level. She can already tell that Serafall was a genius with an abnormal amount of talent with Water Magic. One can say that in the future, Serafall can very well be comparable to the Goddess of the Ocean in the far future._

_"Alright, me and your father will personally instruct you from this point forward. Although, it will only be after we finish our work." She sent a glare to Lord Sitri who shook a bit after being just found out._

_"Thank you mother. Thank you father." Serafall bowed to her parents with a smile of her own before her eyes caught on to something bright in the corner of her eyes. Turning her head, she saw a somewhat decent looking blonde haired man with whiskers on his face just staring at her with his deep ocean blue eyes._

_'Hm, what's he doing here?' She wondered at the sight of her acquaintance just being across from her. Looking behind him, she saw a weapon store that was proudly known for the weapons it forged._

_'Ah...' Understanding dawned her as she simply smiled at him, to which he returned back with a frown and just walked away._

_"Eh? Naruto?" She was somewhat dumbfounded that he simply frowned and walked away. From her understanding, he was a happy-go-to guy even if everyone were to laugh at him. At least, that was what Sirzechs told her and what she concluded herself after the few times she met him. She looked at the store where he walked out of, and back towards the direction he went off._

**_-Flashback End-_**

"Still, that was weird... I wonder if something perhaps happened that ruined his mood. Though, knowing that he's a bastard son, Lord Phenex or Lady Phenex might have something to do with it." She said looking down at the papers on her table. Luckily, her parents didn't treat her the same way his parents treated him, or else she didn't know how she would take it.

"Well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow during the Party of Lilith." Serafall after a few moments just sighed before she blinked a few times.

'I really need to stop talking to myself...' Tired from exhaustion today, she decided to go out on her daily stroll. As she did, she noticed the exhausted and frightened faces of some of the civilians in hell. A frown appeared on her face when she saw that but nonetheless continued walking. As sad as it was to admit it, it was a common thing among the Underworld. The strong prey on the weak. This is the law all Devils abide by, Including the 72 pillars. Though from what she heard, the 72 Pillars were starting to split into two groups after the Palmon Clan went to the human world and discovered something known to be as a Democratic Government.

A sigh escaped her lips as she shook her head. What will happen, she didn't know. The only thing she could do now is grow stronger to lead the Sitri Clan to glory. She looked at the Clock Tower that stood proudly in the city of Devils and decided it was time to go back home. Just as she was about to leave, she felt it.

The gravity shifted.

* * *

**A story based on Naruto obtaining the powers of Gravity due to his Sacred Gear. It's an idea I've had for a long time and decided to write the beginning here even if Fanfic reset this like 7 times. Not what I was ideally hoping for, but it's a start. I have big plans for this. The chapter wasn't as long as the previous ones I had before but I'll definitely extend it to 3500-7000 per chapter.**

**Anyways, what do you think so far? I'm planning on diving onto everyone's history, character development, along with maybe some political things.**

**Sorry if the story is pretty short, this is just a start though. Just wanted this to show to see if anyone was interested in it and if they are, I'll continue writing and developing the story making chapters longer, and diving into the plot.**


End file.
